


Technique

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a delicate matter, she knew, but she was convinced that it would be well worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoid_Affections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Affections/gifts).



> Gift for bl-chan on tumblr~

Tomoko narrowed her eyes and chewed thoughtfully on her lip, eying her target with as much serious contemplation as she could muster.

It was a delicate matter, she knew, but she was convinced that it would be well worth the effort. Taking a deep breath, she unscrewed the bottle and pulled out the brush.

“Tomoko...” came Gentarou's voice from across the Rabbit Hatch, somewhat uncertain. “What are you doing?”

The girl squinted carefully once more before painting the first black stripe along her canvas. “Painting Sakuta-san's nails.”

There was a pause as Gentarou considered his words. “...shouldn't Ryuusei be, y'know, awake for that?”

Tomoko grinned slyly at the first painted nail, then dipped the brush and started on the second.

-

“Ah...Nozama-san?”

Ryuusei's oddly-pleasant voice caught Tomoko's attention immediately, and she looked up at the boy in surprise, her head tilting to the side as a response. “Yes?”

“You, ah, painted my nails the other day...” he began, fidgeting slightly with something clasped behind his back. 

Tomoko nodded. “I did.”

A faint blush crept across Ryuusei's cheeks, and he coughed to clear his throat. 

Frowning, Tomoko tried to catch the boy's nervous gaze. “What is it?”

“It's just...” he trailed off for a moment, then found the resolve to stand straight and face her properly. “It wasn't bad, it's just that your technique is a bit off.” Ryuusei pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a bottle of designer-brand black nail polish, then slid himself onto the bench beside Tomoko. “For one, you don't want to shake the bottle, you'll just introduce air bubbles that will be transferred onto your nails. Roll the bottle between your hands instead, that'll help keep the paint's consistency even and unblemished.”

There was a moment of silence at that point, during which Tomoko blinked several times, staring at Ryuusei with all the curiosity she typically reserved for dead bugs. 

Then she smiled, and leaned towards him.

“Tell me more.”


End file.
